rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
PvP
PvP (Player-versus-Player) in RPG MO has two forms: duels and open PvP on two special maps - No Man's Land and Every Man's Land. * At Skill Level 80 you can start getting PVP gear. = Duels = You can start a duel with any player by right-clicking him and selecting "Duel with playername" option. To accept the duel request another player needs to do the same with you. You need at least combat level 30 to fight in a duel. Duel interface window will show up. You can select different options and stake items. If you die in a duel, you are resurrected in Dorpat and you only lose items that you stake. = No Man's Land (NML)= This is a map located south of Narwa town, where you can attack any player. When you enter this map, you will get a warning. You will lose your items like in a normal death from a monster if another player kills you. Map overview NML map is designed mainly for open PvP, but it also has a few attractive features. Special mobs (Novice Knight, Knight, Baron, Earl, Prince, King), some of which drop Good Presents. Fir tree close to the chest. Tin, copper, iron, coal, firestone and redhodium veins. All except firestone are closer to chest than in other maps. No mobs are in your way from chest to ore, you can avoid them easily. It means you can gather resources faster and you can lvl faster. To mine firestone you don't even have to kill 127 lvl Earl, you can just wait 3 rounds and retreat. Instead killing multiple high lvl mobs in Dragon's Lair. World Tree boss. Legendary pet trader. Danger Level In NML you will see an new icon in the top right of your screen that would show danger level if you hover your mouse over it. Danger level starts from 0 at the entry area and chest and increases as go deeper into NML, from west to east. At the far eastern corner of the map danger level is above 60. You can only attack and be attacked by other player if her combat level is within the danger level range. For example, if your combat level is 40, and you are in danger level 5, you can only fight players of levels 35-45. This mechanism protects low level players from being killed by high level players. Chest area is safe. Danger level is 0, but you cannot attack players even of the same level as you are. You can teleport from the chest, but teleports don't work if you go deeper into NML. Fighting To attack a player in NML you need to click her while standing on the neighboring tile. If you click from afar, your character will only walk up to the target, and then you need to click again to start the fight. If your target's combat level is higher than yours, you need to right-click and select "attack" option from the drop-down menu. Fight itself is like a fight with a monster. You can only run away after 3 rounds. Death and glory After dying in NML you are teleported back to Dorpat, and you lose items like in a normal fight with a monster. If you kill a player, items dropped by that player would go to the Loot Master NPC near the entrance chest. If you die before getting your PvP loot, all items will be lost. If you kill somebody, you will get his items and everything that he had in his PvP Loot list. Every Man's Land (EML)